The Beanie
by katyneedsfriends
Summary: Ivy is dragged away from her studying, courtesy of Mary, and forced to go to Hogsmeade with her. What happens when they run into the Marauders and friends and what happens with that damn beanie! (Apologies for the bad summary) ONESHOT (well, look at the a/n)


**A/N Hi everyone! This is my first story that i'm publishing, so critique reviews welcome! Any reviews welcome really. As you read you will notice that there's opportunities for me to continue this story, and in the reviews if you wish for me to do so, just say so! I'd love to but I need feed back first! Thank you, enjoy :)**

**PS. If you wish to see what Ivy and Mary are wearing in this chapter, click these links:**

**Ivy ivys_outside_clothes/set?id=98464966  
**

**Mary cgi/set?id=98465474**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, except Ivy and Jayden.  
**

* * *

Mary grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the castle. "You have to stop studying at some point, Ivy!" she looked back at me and I huffed, pulling my beanie over my messy blonde hair. "You really don't care about OWLs do you, Mary. Some people need to prepare for these things!" I asked frantically, thinking of the half-finished Potions essay and stack of books left strewn over my bed. Mary just laughed and tightened her grip, as if sensing I was thinking about homework and studying. I sighed and slumped, falling in step beside her and Mary dropped my arm with a look of superiority. I glared at her, "Wipe the smirk off your face, I will make you actually study today." Her face dropped and she quickly changed the subject. "So, how about the Marauder prank last night?" I thought back to last night, remembering the shock as mud fell from the enchanted sky in the Great Hall, and the struggle when trying to get the enchanted mud from my hair. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Ingenious." I grumbled sarcastically. Mary giggled. She was luckily not in the Great Hall at the time, serving detention. A cool gust of wind blew through our bones, sending snowflakes down softly. I shifted the scarf on my neck. I like the snow, but damn was it cold today. "Did you see them in the common room that night though? They were planning something else - I heard the word spider thrown around more than once." she informed me, throwing me a glance. I tensed up - spiders - my worst enemy. I groaned. "Subject change please." I gritted out through clenched teeth. Mary chuckled and we fell into a comfortable silence. I spotted a stray rock and kicked it softly along the road. "How are you and Michael?" I asked, not looking up from my stone. Mary perked up at once at mention of her boyfriend, "Oh just great! We're meeting tonight in the library to study!" I looked up at Mary quickly and she looked back, unfazed. "We're not actually going to study though, Ivy. You know…". I mouthed 'oh' and looked back to find my stone missing. I looked back down the path in memory of my stone and looked back down at the cobblestone path in front of me, shoving my hands into the deep pockets of my jacket. It wasn't until Mary started chuckling did I look up from the ground. She was looking over at the snowy clearing in a small group of trees near the Three Broomsticks. I groaned, we were so close, why did we need a distraction? I squinted, trying to get a better look at what Mary was watching. My eye sight's getting worse, I noted, I'll need to do something about that. I kept squinting, at what seemed to be a big white ball, coming close-  
Impact. My face. Snowball. I whipped my head back from the instant cold substance running down my face and between my scarf and neck. I shivered and brought one of my hands up from the warmth of my pocket to wipe my face. I could hear laughter coming from the clearing I was squinting at, as I spat out my mouthful of snow. I growled slightly as Mary rushed over to me to inspect my safety. She brushed snow off my clothes, while I frowned towards the group of rogue boys in the middle of a snowball fight, seemingly unaware that someone missed and hit me. The laughter wasn't directed towards me either, which relieved me. Mary whispered something and pranced over to the group, only to embrace one of them, which I guessed, was Michael. I re-secured my beanie and waddled over to the group awkwardly, I've been a third wheel way too many times with this couple. Michael and the others were clad in hoodies, beanies, gloves and scarves. I looked down at my hands, longing for those gloves stored away in my trunk. I shoved them back in my pockets as I came closer to the group. The boys, who I were able to identify as James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Jayden and Michael, were high fiving and laughing, for it seemed their match was over. I cleared my throat slightly as I stood beside the tangle of arms consisting of Mary and Michael. Not only did I not get Mary's attention, but I got the attention of the boys. "Oh hey Ivy! I see you're out and about, not studying." James boomed, looking around me for any sign of books or parchment, as if I'd attack him with them. I sighed, "No, I was dragged away from my work." I said it laced with anger, furrowing my brow at Mary, who was wrapped around Michael for warmth. She smiled at me with fake sympathy. I couldn't help but smirk at her poor attempt at evil. "Hey what's this?" I looked back and Sirius was next to me, flicking snow off my scarf absent mindedly. "Oh, yeah, one of you missed by a long shot." I waved it off, as if it didn't matter. But if I found who did it, they'd have a bed reserved for them in the Hospital Wing. "Peter! You've always been such a bad throw." James threw his hands in the air and looked at Peter, who'd gone red from all the attention. "N-No it wasn't me I swear!" He waved his large hands around in front of him as if waving away any killer bees I sent for him. I smiled at him, sending a don't-worry shake of my head to him. I looked around the group and saw Jayden staring at me, smirking evilly, a knowing look in his eyes. I lifted a brow at him. I bet it was him who threw that snowball. Purposely. "Anyways, we have to get going! Need to find a dress for that upcoming Christmas Ball!" Mary squeaked loudly, noticing the looks Jayden and I were sending each other. "Ah yes!" I exclaimed, looking towards James. "Have you asked Lily yet?" I asked sincerely. Everyone knows of his undying love for her, and I really hope they get together, that's why I subtly sabotage all of her dates with anyone else. Don't tell anyone. James slumped down, and Remus patted his shoulder. "Many times, but hasn't gotten a yes." He informed us, sadly. I thought for a second and looked over at Mary. "We could put in a good word for you, if you want." Mary nodded enthusiastically. James looked up with hope in his eyes. "Really? Make me sound awesome, and strong. Make me sound strong." He looked like a little boy, bounding up and down like that. I chuckled, and assured him that we'd make him sound awesome. After quick goodbyes, and one long one with Mary and Michael, Mary was dragging me to the Three Broomsticks. The wind had picked up now, even worse than the soft breeze earlier. The strong gust of wind chilled my bones and my head. Wait, my head? I felt the top of my head only to be met by my messy hair. My beloved beanie! I looked back into the white abyss sadly. That was one good beanie. I let Mary pull me further into the crowds for a while, until I heard my name being called. I turned back to see Remus running through the crowd waving something around in the air. I don't know what. Damn my eyesight. I pulled Mary to a stop. She looked at me questioningly. "Hey Mary, I need to talk to Remus, it'll be quick don't worry." She looks at me suspiciously, but nods. "I'll get us a table then" She then turned to a whisper, "Have fun." She giggled as she leant back into the door to the Three Broomsticks and went inside. I scowled at her retreating figure inside the tavern, and turned to jog a little, meeting Remus in the middle of the path. He bent down and caught his breath for a bit, holding his finger up and I breathed a little harder than usual, after my intense couple of steps of jogging. He's obviously as unfit as me. He took a big gulp of air and stood upright, towering over me. I looked up at him. "You called?". He smirked at my choice of words, and held whatever he was holding up in front of my face. My eyes brightened up at the sight of my beloved beanie. "You dropped this before." He said calmly. "Actually, the wind pushed it off me." I said correcting him, looking up into his eyes. I looked into his green eyes. I never noticed what shade they were. A warm emerald colour. Unlike my dark murky ones. Eyes that is. His swirled with emotion, one I couldn't quite pinpoint. He bent down to my eye level, staring back the whole time. He pulled the beanie onto my head, slowly, with both hands, and he lingered there. Pulling my beanie on my head, staring at me. His hands were close to my cheeks, because he was pulling the beanie over my ears. I could feel my cheeks burning. I watched him bite his lip softly, still watching me. I gulped, "Th-thank you." My voice came out a little high pitched and uneven for my liking, but he smiled and straightened up. "You're welcome. See you back at the castle." And with that he turned and left down the road. I watched him with big eyes. What was that? I let out a shaky breath and went inside to meet Mary.

* * *

**A/N Yay! That was fun! Like I said, critique welcome :)**


End file.
